


Aphrodite's Bloom

by Sinistretoile



Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Pollen, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: She needs a break from the boys in the bunker and takes a weekend to herself...only to run into the last (or the only?) person she wanted to see.KINKTOBER DAY 27PROMPT: SEX POLLEN
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Original Character(s), Crowley (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502579
Kudos: 23





	Aphrodite's Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> KINKTOBER DAY 27  
> PROMPT: SEX POLLEN

“Dean, look. I’ll be fine. It’s a spa retreat.”  
“I don’t like you being alone.”  
“Baby, honey, sweetie, if I don’t get that time alone, I’m going to slasher movie kill you, your brother and the fucking angel. Do you understand? I’ve had it up to the dark circles under my eyes with the testosterone in the bunker.”  
“Fuck, alright. Alright. But I’ll be there to pick you up on the dot.”  
She sighed. “Fine. Fine!” She ended the call and looked at the spa attendant who had begun watching her. “Boyfriends who aren’t boyfriends anymore but are still boys and friends.”  
“Ah, one of those.”  
She set her bag at her feet and leaned on the counter. “I’m really close with his family. They’re like brothers, really.” The attendant raised her eyebrow. “His family, not him. He’s most definitely not like my brother.”  
“Checking in then?” The attendant saved her from rambling on more.  
“Yes, please and thank you. Reservation under Winchester.”  
“Here you are. We’ve got you in the Venus suite.”  
She raised her eyebrow. “Venus and Aphrodite are the same goddess just different pantheons.”  
The attendant, Judy said her nametag, sighed. “Yes, we hear that a lot but management refuses to change it.”  
“So is my room Greek or Roman inspired?”  
“I haven’t the faintest. I don’t much leave the front desk.” She finished checking her in and handed her a room key and a brochure for all the spa treatment and a room service menu. “There you are and enjoy your weekend. My name is Judy if you should need anything.”  
“Thank you very much.” She tapped the folds of the brochures in her hand against the marble counter. She grabbed her bag and headed down the hall to explore the spa and find her room. She turned the corner and ran into a solid chest that smelled of copper, sulfur and the spicy scent of man. “Oh I’m sorry-“ She looked into familiar hazel eyes. “Fuck. My. Entire. Life.”  
Crowley grinned. “Ah, love, what are you doing out of Dean’s sight?”  
“Please, Fergus. Just…just don’t say another word.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. When she opened her eyes, he stood with one hand in his pocket and an incorrigible, cocky grin on his face. “You’re still here.”  
“Aye, love. I’ve booked the weekend.”  
“Oh no. No, no, no, no, you don’t. You go check out right now, Crowley.”  
“Whatever for, darling?”  
“Because this is my weekend away.”  
“From the Winchesters.”  
“From everyone. Them, the good, the bad.”  
“Oh love, you can’t escape me.” His hot breath fell on her ear, making her belly drop into her fucking shoes. His warm, almost hot hand squeezed her waist right above her hip. “I love forward to seeing more of you this weekend.”  
She swallowed, licking her lips as he brushed by her. She hated the way her belly filled with butterflies at the thought of seeing the King of Hell. “Goddammit.” She clenched her fists then hurried to her room. She pulled her phone out, tempted to text Dean. He would pull her back from the brink of temptation. “No.” She tucked her phone into her bag and squared her shoulders. She was a grown ass woman. She could keep from fucking a demon for two days.

She’d stripped down and put on the fluffy white robe given to her by the spa. With a phone call, she booked an hour long hot stone massage and a mud bath. She placed an order for a medium steak and shrimp and a bottle of moscato to be delivered to the hot tub.  
She pushed open the door and immediately recognized the spicy metallic scent of her demonic temptation. “Crowley. What the fuck.”  
He hummed from his face-down, prone position on the massage table. “Darling, what a pleasant surprise.”  
“Please, my ass.”  
“Your ass is quite pleasant, love.” He looked up at her, tucking his cheek on his forearm. She could feel his eyes devouring her through the robe. She untied and dropped it to the floor. He raised his eyebrow and licked his lips. He was thankful for being on his stomach. His stiffening cock wouldn’t give away his weakness for her.  
“Just please…don’t say anything. Let me enjoy my massage.”  
“As you wish, love.” Yet, he watched her as she settled onto the bed and the masseuse did her job. Her soft moans did nothing to ease the throbbing ache in his dick. If she would just give in to her attraction, not to mention her feelings for him, then they could fuck and he could take her back to Hell with him.  
“You’re awfully tense no matter what I do.”  
She sighed. “Sorry. It’s not you, I swear. I just can’t seem to relax.” She would have looked pointedly at the demon laying ten feet away on his own massage table were she not facing the floor.  
“I have just the thing.”

“What’s that?”  
“It’s Aphrodite’s Bloom.”  
“And what’s that?”  
“It’s to help you relax.” The attendant offered it up to her again. “You eat it.”  
She noticed then that the petals were sugared. “The whole thing?”  
“No, just the petals until you feel the effects.” The attendant took away the tray from her finished meal and poured her another glass of wine, before leaving her with what was quite possibly the most beautiful flower she’d ever seen before.  
She plucked first one petal and chewed it the sweet flesh thoughtfully. It wasn’t a bad taste. In fact, it was quite pleasant. She ate two more petals before she relaxed into the bamboo chaise. The stars seem to shine brighter against the darkest blue sky. She swore if she concentrated hard enough, she could see the outlines of the clouds in the night sky, maybe even planets if she looked further beyond the stars that burned bright.  
Her body felt warm and soft, flushed with a pleasant tingly that reminded her of the feeling on the end of her nerves just before and after orgasm. She ate another couple smaller petals, washing them down with a sip of wine.  
“Oh that’s nice…” The wind brought the familiar, tempting scent of Crowley to her heightened senses. She turned her head to the side, squinting her eyes at his darkened silhouette against the stars.  
“You’re drunk.”  
“Nope. I’m relaxed.” She brandished the flower at him. He grinned and shook his head. She sighed. “You have the best lips, Fergus.” He raised an eyebrow. “I’ve always wanted to know what they felt like.”  
“What is this?” He took the flower from her.  
“Hey, that’s mine.” Crowley sniffed it. “You eat it, love.” She affected an accent like his.  
Crowley plucked several of the sugared petals and popped them into his mouth. She snatched one more off the bloom before he finished the flower. “Curious. I don’t feel anything.”  
“Give it time.”  
He sighed. “Come on. Let’s get you to your room.” He helped her up with an arm around her waist.  
She gazed at him, noticing how perfect the strands of his hair lay against his scalp. “I bet you like having your hair pulled, don’tcha?” He opened the door to her room as she tugged on his hair. His scalp prickled.  
“Darling, I wouldn’t start something you do not intend to finish.” He turned to look at her. Her breath smelled sweet, of the wine and the petals. Her bottom lip reminded him of a juicy berry and he wanted to taste it. She chose that moment to tug his hair again, harder this time. He slammed her against the wall and kissed her hard. Her moans were lost in his mouth.  
She draped her arms around his shoulders as he used his body to hold her to the wall. He could hear her blood rushing through her veins, throbbing in her cunt. He could smell the salty tang of her cunt and he wanted it on his tongue.  
Crowley didn’t ask for permission. He broke the kiss and tossed her onto the bed. She bounced, giggling in her euphoria. He peeled the blazer off and dropped it on the floor. She bit her bottom lip, letting her legs fall open as she rubbed herself through the thin fabric of her yoga pants. His eyes were solid red as he stripped himself of his clothes and fuck if she didn’t think it was one of the sexiest things she’d ever seen.  
Fergus wasn’t as cut as Dean. He was soft in places that she didn’t mind. Dad bod. And she fucking loved it. She rolled up onto her knees and pulled the camisole off. Crowley wrapped an arm around her rib cage and covered her breast with is mouth. He growled as he sucked and scraped his teeth. She moaned, combing her fingers through his dark hair.  
He pulled himself away. He kissed her roughly, kneading her breasts. He grabbed her chin and looked her in the eyes. “I knew you’d be mine. Only a matter of time.” He caressed the backs of his fingers along her cheek. She leaned into the palm of his hand. He noted how glassy her eyes were. Were his the same? It was the flower. Something about it stripped her inhibitions. Hell over, it stripped his as well.  
He wrapped his hand around her throat. She leaned into it, lifting her chin. “Yes. Yes, I’m tired of fighting it.”  
He held her by her throat. Their lips hovered together, breath melding together. “Mine.” He growled through his teeth, his accent thicker than before. His fingertips traced down the middle of her sternum. He laid his palm flat and shoved her back. His thick fingers hooked into her pants and pulled them down. “White lace?”  
“And satin.”  
“Sweet and pure.” He leaned over her, pushing his thumb into the wet spot that made the fabric translucent. She squirmed and he pushed deeper, between her pussy lips, to rub her clit under the wet satin. It had to have been the flower because she threw her head back in a rush of orgasmic pleasure. Crowley slipped his fingers into the side of her panties and pushed two inside of her. Her cunt quivered around them in the last throes of her orgasm.  
His fingers thrust rapidly against her sweet spot. Her thighs shook. Trailing kisses down her body, he gave in to the want to taste her. His tongue swirled around her clit as he petted her sweet spot. Her body undulated and bucked with his attentions. His chest rumbled deep with self-satisfied chuckles as she panted his name. The effects of the flower had her cumming hard, soaking the bed and his scruffy, handsome face.  
“Crowley…please.” She pulled at his shoulders. “Please. I need you.”  
“Who am I to deny you?” He crawled up her body, leaving biting kisses. She would remember him tomorrow with her body as well as her mind. Perhaps even her heart. He positioned himself and slid forward into her slowly until their pelvises rested against each other. His cock twitched. She felt almost too good to be true, snug and hot and dripping around his dick.  
“Move, Crowley.” She scraped her nails up the planes of his back. With a hiss, he snatched her wrists and pinned them to side of her head. “Fuck me. Fuck me, my King.”  
Crowley’s eyes flashed red, losing control. “As you wish, love.” He snapped his hips, setting a brutal pace. Her hands formed claws as the pleasure strung her out, her nerves taught as a violin string. He savagely kissed her. She whimpered, wrapping her legs around his thighs and digging her heels in to spur him on.  
“Oh fuck! Oh Crowley! Fuck! Yes! Yes! Fergus! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god, yes, Crowley!” She screamed her babbling pleasure to the walls, the High King of Hell pounding into her. She wrenched her hands from his and arched off the bed, letting one final hoarse scream before she literally passed out from the pleasure, dragging him into orgasm and unconsciousness with her.

Her phone screamed into the early morning silence. She squinted her eyes against the soft yellow glow of the sun filtered through the frosted windows and gossamer curtains. The bed shifted and a warm heavy arm fell across her waist and pulled her body against another.  
Sleep vanished. She sat up and whipped around. Crowley's nude form lay tangled in the sheets of her bed. The room stank of sex, the telltale tang of cum and sweat. Her body felt sticky and sore. She attempted to shove her fingers through her sex-tousled hair.  
“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fucking fuck. Oh fuck.”  
“Between you and that blasted phone ringing, how’s a demon supposed to get any bloody sleep?” Her phone started ringing again. “Answer it so we can go back to sleep, dammit.” She didn’t get to it fast enough. “You’ll see her tomorrow, Squirrel.”  
“Crowley?”  
“Yes, now bugger off, Winchester.” Crowley hung up the phone then handed it back. It began to ring again. “If I were you, I would just wait and deal with that tomorrow.” He raised his eyebrow and nodded to the phone in her hand.  
“Good idea.” She turned her ringer off. “Got any others?”  
“I can think of a few.” He circled her wrist and yanked her body against his as he rolled on top of her.


End file.
